theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
BCD part 1
This is Chapter 19 to Angel: City of Fear Chapter 20 is So many questions, not many answers Story 30 to 50 Years prior… Marx Hucker, a Boogie-demon, was running for his life. He was scared more than he had ever been in his entire career. Yes, Boogie-Demons were required to call their little hobby a job since it kept them alive and thriving. Marx Hucker, on the other hand, is half demon and didn’t need fear to live by. Adrenaline was running through his veins. It wasn’t dandy to be fetched out by humans and ordered never to return. He came back. His large, adapted but unusually fast beating heart is connected to a smaller heart. Those two hearts made him live for centuries. To be exact Marx has the physical resemblance to Harrison Ford with graying hair; He look like that way for the rest of his life. Well….For many lifetimes. Marx’s demon form first kicked in at his daughter’s graduation ceremony. '' Boy, this was really different. '' '' Nobody had forced him to run this far.'' “Run,” A voice that scared Marx the most came down a hall. “Run, you Boogie-demon!” '' Far in the dark hall….Marx’s black, slippery dance shoes sent him skating through this hall.'' Marx had to keep going. No matter what pain he was in. The sheer pain from missing an arm to the elbow stung Marx greatly. His formerly white tuxedo had been ripped and stained, his black and white tie hangs loose around his neck, his shirt is unbuttoned. His gray skin is sweaty while covered by some liquid people would faint at the sight of. Marx looks over seeing a figure not far behind him. Hard to believe the boogie demon business turned against him. Wasn’t he just a rookie in the ‘Demons who use bed portals’ a day ago? Light was his hope. ...1999… …Los Angeles… The scene begins in a room that almost resembles a nerd collector’s room. To be truthful that’s a child’s room. In this room is cubby’s that have some cowboy toys in buckets such as Woody, G.I. Joe action figures on the nightstand, a blanket that has a picture of Generation 1 Optimus Prime on the bed, underneath the blanket is rocket bed sheets, and a toy box at the back that hasn’t been closed. One can assume this belongs to a ten year old (Who’s in the bed). We flick off the light. In fact, this dark and not well lit room does belong to a ten year old…girl. This ten year old girl is Christopher Cherriet. T-t-tick-tick tick goes Christopher’s clock on the nightstand beside her bed. “Wakey,wakey.” The voice sang. It wasn’t coming from the closet or her door. Goosebumps go up Christopher’s elbow. “Chriisssy,” This creepy, odd sudden voice is coming from her bed! “I’m hunnnngrryyy for a baaaad child.” Christopher turns on her nightlamp that is right beside the bed on a nightstand. "Boo." The face Christopher saw was scary. This was a demon with marble-like eyes, pale-ghost like skin (Not transparent, but incredibly white), this individual-like demon has dark curly hair, two curly horns on his forehead, black scale-like marks right beside his eyes, and had a chin that is odd for a human,. He looked down right if not scary to Christopher. His very face registered 'bad guy' inside her brain. Christopher screams, as she turned off the night light. In the dark, not well lit room no one could see what Christopher did next. When it’s dark in a room without light and your ears are high alert, your eyes play tricks on you. They make you believe there are shapes moving in the sightless room when really there isn’t. When you can’t see; you hear Christopher’s high pitched, frightened scream. T-h-thump Christopher’s feet are heard landing on the floor. “Moommmy!” Christopher screams. c—cc-reaaak We see light come in as presume-bly the door is opened. Christopher’s not-so-tall figure is seen running down the wooden hall (That’s connected to a staircase) across from her bedroom. The eyes of an unusual, orange marble-like eye is seen from under her bed. These strange pair of eyes turns right as though the one who scared her is shaking his head. These pair of eyes is gone in a blink. “Mommy, Daddyy!” Christopher gets in between her parents in their bed (Who were just waking up from her screaming). “What’s scared my baby girl?” Her daddy, Mr. Albert Cherriet, asks as he turns the light on. “M-m-m-m-m-monster ...under…under.my bed.” Christopher trembles. “It’s all right,” Her mother, Brenda Cherriet, said as she is sitting upright on the bed. “It’s only a nightmare.” Christopher’s breath is shaky, as is her hands. “It-t-it wasn’t a night—nigh-nightmare, Mommy.” Mr.Cherriet looks concerned, feeling his daughter’s shaky hands. “Maybe it was your imaginary friend Marci.” Mrs.Cherriet suggests, facing toward her shaky daughter. “Mommy, Marci is my imaginary friend.” Christopher reminds her mother. “Honey.” Mr.Cherriet said, taking his hand off Christopher’s right arm. “She’s shaking like a leaf. An imaginary friend wouldn’t do that to her.” “Nor a ghost,” Mrs.Cherriet glares at her husband. “Nor a cat.” Christopher adds, as she wraps both hands around her legs. Mr.Cherriet steps out of bed and puts on his pink slippers. “But a Boogie demon would!” Mr.Cherriet said, grabbing a bat that was hanging above their bed. Christopher became still, her small and innocent-child eyes are filled in horror. “Albert—“ Mrs.Cherriet starts to say. “This is the 4th time this week!” Mr.Cherriet interrupts her, as he goes to the door. “She’s just a child.” Mrs.Cherriet tells him. Mr.Cherriet pauses at the door, slightly turning their way. “She’s too young to know what they are.” Mr.Cherriet adds, her arms wrapped around Christopher. Christopher could see her dad’s eyes were not just filled of wonder or joy, but also by secrets. “Boogie demons don’t make you tremble like a leaf, Brenda. They give you a good scare. Not this.” Christopher had not seen her dad act this way towards mom before. It was unusual; he never took the bat off the wall. She always assumed it was for saving the day in a far off kingdom. She tried getting it off the wall one time. But it was much like King Arthur’s sword in the boulder. It wouldn’t budge an inch. There wasn’t any one talking for a few minutes there. “Baby girl; you know about the boogeyman?” Mr.Cherriet ended the long silence. Christopher manages to nod. “He’s real; but not all demons are awful. I actually had fun planning…” Mr.Cherriet laughs, shaking his head back and forth. Her dad’s cool, easy-going personality made it seem all right. As though nothing bad is going to happen and that everything okay. “I had fun planning how to prank a boogie-demon back when I was your age.” He had something else to say. Christopher could tell he had something else to reveal; just by his eyes. “And your mother…” “Albert, don’t you dare say what I think you are going to say!” “...had tea parties with them.” “Now, I’m going to teach that trash a lesson.” Mr.Cherriet said, while lightly tapping in the middle of his palm using the bat. “A new Boogie-demon; remember last month, when all you did was laugh at that adorable-furry man from your closet?” Christopher smiles at the memory. “He had a good sense of humor.” Christopher recalls, being not scared as she was before. She is calming down. Perhaps knowing her father is taking of this could be reassuring her. “He snorted like an elephant.” Christopher giggles. She is relaxed and not scared. “Whatever happened to him?” Christopher asks, looking up towards Mr.Cherriet’s direction. The parents share a grave look. “..Let’s just say he’s in a better place.” Mrs.Cherriet said, in a low voice. Mr.Cherriet looks towards Christopher’s open room. “My gut has a bad feeling about this boogie-demon.” Mr.Cherriet acknowledged, and then he clears his throat. “When I go into the room; go downstairs, turn the lights on,...and just…wait for me.” “Okay Daddy," Mrs.Cherriet is unable to speak, as Christopher grabs her hand. “I’ll be mommy’s watch out!” Mr.Cherriet smiles, and says, “I know you will, my baby girl.” “Albert, please.” Mrs.Cherriet finally manages to speak before he steps out the door. “…don’t go.” “Love you girls, I’ll see you later,” And then he adds. “And…hang on to your mom’s hands, tightly.” Mr.Cherriet went towards Christopher’s room knowing what kind of trouble he’s getting into. In a way his own life flashed in his eyes from child hood, pulling pranks on Boogie Demons, to meeting his wife at camp as a teen, pulling stunts with toilet paper, graduating high school, getting a job, getting married and having his baby girl Christopher Charriet. The scene transitions to five years ago; Mr.Cherriet watches his daughter sleeping in her bed with toys all around her. His present steps come closer to the door. Past Mr.Cherriet closes the door and so the nightlights in her room remained on; except for a slithering, odd darkness coming from her bed. It was a strange boogie demon but he had horns on his knuckles. His eyes were similar to buttons (Or be truthful they were a light gray), The boogie demon stood over little sleeping Christopher. Christopher’s little eyes open, she giggles while waving a hand at him. “h-H-HI.” Little Christopher holds up a Barbie. The boogie demon didn’t reply. “HI.” Little Christopher repeats, as she stood up on both feet. She raises a hand out. “Christa-fur. Yours?” The boogie Demon takes a step back. '' “Yours.” Little Christopher repeats, pouting. She points at the demon, annoyed and irritated.'' The Boogie Demon took a step forward into the night-light. “WEEEE!!” Little Christopher hops in her bed. “Weeee!” Past Mr.Cherriet opens the door (The boogie demon went into the closet). '' “Go to sleep, Christopher.” '' Little Christopher fell back into her bed, pouting. He all forgot about Boogie Demons. Until Christopher, when she was older, talked about these ‘strange’ people that came from her closet and under her bed. “Just you and me…” Mr.Cherriet said, closing the door behind him. “You don’t scare me! But…you scare my baby girl. Now you are getting the horns!” The screen fades to black. ---- ---- 14 minutes later… “Ya know about Boogie Demons, Angel?” Doyle asks, as he drives Angel’s car. The wheels on Angel’s car are burning smoke. Well…that is a bit unusual. It’s a bit unusual that Doyle is the driver, not Angel. There might be a logical explanation for that. Doyle’s vision for the Charriet family came in when they were doing illegal underground racing. The guys, whom they did this with, didn’t know Doyle and Angel were not exactly human. “You talking about the Boogey man, sure, I’ve heard of him.” “No Angel,I mean...Didn’t ya dad tell stories to not get ya stay up late?” “No.” “Cats ten, familiar with tem? Good ten, now imagine tem under ya bed. Now imagine ya get scared by tem. And they feed off your fear.” Doyle explains to Angel. “Tese kind of demons out tere are called Boogie demons; tey are basically dah cat from my example. They mostly do their targeting by portal in dah closet or under dah bed at night.” Angel raises an eyebrow at Doyle. “Under the bed?” “Yeah.” “Since when?...” Angel’s eyebrow goes down. “Since dah time beds were made.” Doyle said, parking into an empty parking lot to the Charriet house. Doyle turns the vehicle off leaving the keys in the ignition. MrsCherriet’s scream draws their attention towards a window. Trivia -Christopher Charriet was intially going to be a boy, but then the writer decided her room made the character sound stereotypical and predictable, so then she made the unexpected. -Christopher Charriet is ontentinal reference to Stan Lee's characters naming.